


Ready For Anything

by Judgement_Day_War, StarlessandAngelus



Series: Power rangers x Warhammer 40k [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement_Day_War/pseuds/Judgement_Day_War, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessandAngelus/pseuds/StarlessandAngelus
Series: Power rangers x Warhammer 40k [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923799





	1. Chapter 1

One day on the moon there was a gold dumpster and two Astronaughts had landed and where wondering around and had spotted a red dot in the distance so they walked over to see what it was and one of them put their hand over the red dot on the top and the dumpster opened and four funny looking things appeared out of the dumpster and the Astronaughts where very scared that's when Vinster said

"After ten thousand years I am finally free"

Which scared the Astronaughts even moor then Baboo walked up to the dumpster and said

"Rita, Rita we are free"

And Rita said

"Ahh after ten thousand years I am finally free"

Then Baboo helped her out of the dumpster and Rita said

"You made me stand in a puddle"

And then she turned to the astronaughts and said

"Don't leave yet the party has just began and the first place I am going to destroy is planet earth."

That very same day five teenagers where doing their own thing Jason and Zack where training, Trinni was practicing her kung fu, Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics, while Jason, Zack, Trinni, and Kimberly where doing their own thing Billy walks in ready for his first karate lesson just after Billy entered the juice bar Bulk and Skull walked in and Bulk said to Kimberly and Trinni

"How about that double date we talked about"

Then Trinni said

"Sorry cant"

As Skull walks away Bulk pulls him back while shaking his head he then says to the girls

"What's up girls we not good enough for you."

Just after Bulk and Skull had been beaten by Trinni and Kimberly the five friends

Where sat at the juice bar waiting for Ernie to bring their drinks over but just as he was about to hand them their drinks Rita created an earthquake just to let Zordon and Alpha know she's back so Zordon says to Alpha

"Calm down Alpha it's Rita she's escaped I need you to recruit five teenagers with attitude"

Alpha replies

"Ey, ey, ey I was afraid you where going to say that"

As Alpha teleports Jason, Zack, Billy, Trinni and Kimberly all landed in the command center and gave the five of them power morphers and said

"Jason you are the tyrannosaurus dinozord,

Zack you are the mastodon dinozord,

Kimberly you are the pterodactyl dinozord,

Billy you are the triceratops dinozord and Trinni you are the saber – toothed tiger dinozord"

As they morphed zordon transported them to Angel Groves town center where Goldar is destroying the city before the rangers called in their zords they tried to take him on their selves but just as they where about to attack Rita made him grow so they called their zords and formed the megazord but as they where fighting they found out that Goldar was getting to many hits on them so the rangers called for the sword of power but as Goldar seen the shine on the tip of the sword and with that he disappeared and the rangers where teleported back to the command center and congratulated on their victory over Rita and they also decided to take on the role of being super heroes know as the power rangers always there to protect the world from Rita's evil monsters and her evil spells.


	2. Chapter 2

While Kimberly and Trinni where at school trying to get signatures to close down the dump yard so they could save the world from pollution. After they got all the signatures they needed they went to see the dump yard manager to hand the petitions in but instead of the manager Kimberly and Trinni got a load of Rita's putties while the other rangers took on Rita's latest monster The Menacing Manator but they needed Trinni and Kimberly to complete the Megazord but with the girls busy taking on the putties then Trinni decided to shout

"It's morphing time"

Kimberly grabs her morpher and shouts

"Pterodactyl"

They Trinni grabs her morpher and shouts

"Saber-toothed tiger"

After this they defeated the putties and was automatically teleported to the other rangers to help them with the manator but eventually it turned out that they didn't need Trinni and Kimberly because the only zord they needed was t-rex just as Jason commanded his zord to hit the manator with its tail twice he then commanded zord to use the sound waves and beat the manator that way.

Back at the command center zordon and Alpha 5 congratulated the ranger once again for the victory over Rita and her monsters. Then the rangers headed back to the youth center and continued with their daily activities, Jason was teaching karate, Kimberly was practicing gymnastics, Billy was talking to Marge about the weather, Zack was teaching hip hop kiedo and Trinni was practicing her kung fu.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at the youth centre there was a Gymnastics competition and Jason, zack, Billy and Trinni all said to Kimberly

"Good luck Kimberly we know you can do it"

With that Kimberly went out to the mat and she started off with a back flip and then she did so many different moves after that then she finished and walked back over to Zack, Billy, Trinni and Jason, then the announcer said

"Can the final competitor please come to the mat and state your name and school please"

So Tammy walked to the mat and faced the announcer and said

"My name is Tammy Hart and I am from Angel grove high school"

While Tammy was doing her gymnastics performance Jason turned to Zack and said

"I wonder who she is and I think Kimberly might have lost this one what do you think Zack?"

As Zack said

"Yeah Tammy is better trained than Kimberly I think she has won this one poor Kimberly"

Just as Zack finished speaking the announcer said

"Can I have Kimberly Anne Hart and Tammy Hart please as it is time to announce the winner of this year's gymnastics competition and the winner is Tammy Hart"

Just after the announcer said who the winner was Trinni said

"What that is bogus Kimberly was way better"

The next day in school Billy, Zack and Jason where stood at the lockers waiting for Kimberly and Trinni to turn up but that's when Billy spots Tammy stood at her locker and says to Jason

"Do you think one of us should go and talk to her and see if she wants to hang out with us at the juice bar after school"

So Jason walks over to Tammy and says

"hi me and my friends where just wondering if you wanted to hand out with us at the juice bar maybe you can get to know us a bit better"

Tammy looks at Jason and replies

"Yeah sure I'll be there"

Then Jason replied

"I'm Jason by the way"

Then Tammy replies

"I'm Tammy I'll see you later"

And with that Tammy walked out of the school and headed down the alleyway where she was attacked by a load of Rita's putties so Tammy fought them and won then Rita teleported her to the palace and said

"wake up my evil green ranger"

As Tammy wakes up she is already under Rita's evil spell and Tammy replies

"how can I help you my empress"

Rita then commanded Tammy to morph into her Ranger and destroy the command centre and take zordon out of commission after tammy had delt with zordon she then fought the power rangers and defeated them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Tammy was putting her books away which is when Zack seen her stood there and said

"hey Tammy"

Tammy looked at Zack in an evil way and carried on putting her books away then Zack said

"what happened to you yesterday I was worried when you didn't show I was just wondering where you where"

Tammy look round and said

"have you ever thought I might have other things on my mind"

Then Zack said

"cause I thought it was something I said or done"

Then Tammy said

"you're not the centre of everyone's universe Zack"

So zack said before he stormed off to the other rangers

"I'm sorry for breathing"

As Tammy was watching Zack leave a green glint appeared in her eyes.

With the rangers at their weakest Rita decided the time to attack was now so she called Tammy to the beach where she had to defeat a squad of putties with out her powers, once Tammy had defeated the putties Rita gave her the sword of darkness which not only enhanced her dark powers, but also acted as a catalyst keeping her under Rita's evil spell.

Rita then had Tammy transport Jason into the dark dimension where he tried to contact the other rangers but then Goldar appeared with his power morpher which is when he had to face Goldar to obtain his T-Rex power coin.


	5. Chapter 5

Tammy eventually took the honour from Goldar and Faced Jason herself. Jason managed to narrowly escaped her grasp when the other rangers teleported him out

"thanks guys man have I got a lot to tell you"

Jason said.

While the rangers where defending Angel Grove from Goldar, Tammy entered the command centre, and attempted to sabotage it again, but this time Alpha 5 managed to place her in a stasis lock, but she was freed by Rita, who then made her grow, she then joined Goldar and Scorpion in fighting the Megazord, as Rita casts a spell to create and eclipse to remove the megazord's power the Megazord then sent the rangers to the ground and their suites where gone and the Megazord had separated as the zords fell under the earth Kimberly said

"That's it we are finished our zords are gone"

When the rangers retreated in to the command centre the green ranger appeared on the viewing globe and said

"to the begging of the for the power rangers"

That's when Alpha revealed that the stasis lock the green ranger was kept in allowed her true identity to be revealed - that of Tammy Hart.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Billy that realized that Rita's spell was the reason for Tammy's strange behaviour so he went up to her in the youth centre and said

"Tammy I know you're the Green Ranger we can help you if you let us please Tammy let us help"

Tammy looked over at Billy and said

"well Blue Ranger you and the other Rangers will soon be destroyed and empress Rita will rule the world"

Just after Tammy had finished speaking Billy noticed a green flash in her eyes.

Back at Rita's Palace Goldar, Baboo and Squat where all arguing but Rita decided after ten thousand years that the Green Ranger and Dragonzord should be reunited again so she called

"rise mighty Dragonzord, now my Green Ranger shell have her own Zord to destroy Angel Grove and the Power Rangers"

As the Dragonzord rises Tammy commanded it to destroy the business district using her Dragon Dagger.

As the alarms went off in the Command Centre the rangers Morphed and went to try and stop Tammy but Failed when Tammy commanded Dragonzord to fire missiles at them.


	7. Chapter 7

After the Rangers landed in a pile of rubble Jason realized that his power coin was glowing and said

"My power coin is glowing"

Then Billy noticed that his was glowing and said

"mine is too"

Then Jason said

"Zordon is back"

Just after he said that they where automatically teleported to the Megazord.

Jason and the others managed to take down the Dragonzord and when facing the Green Ranger Jason destroyed the Sword of darkness and freed Tammy from Rita's spell. When she came to, Tammy realized all the damage she had done and felt terrible, but Jason assured her it was only because of Rita's spell. Tammy accepted the Rangers offer to join them. With the Dragonzord now on their side the Rangers now have access to Dragonzord in battle mode and eventually the mighty Ultrazord.

Back at the command centre, Tammy accepted zordon's rules of being a ranger, and even received a communicator from Billy. The team of five had turned in to six, also making her the first ever sixth Ranger.

After all the Rangers but Kimberly welcomed Tammy to the team they all went back to the Youth centre where Tammy would help Billy with his science projects, she sometimes helped Kimberly out with her gymnastics, she help Trinni out with whatever she needed and she would help Zack and Jason out with their karate or what ever they needed help with.


	8. Chapter 8

As Rita sends a new monster after the Power Rangers, zordon gets hold of the rangers and told them

"Rita has sent down a new monster and it is destroying lower angel grove I need you to teleport to the command centre right away"

As Tammy and the others teleport to the command centre all they hear is Alpha going crazy cause he knows how dangerous poison cactus can be.

As the rangers look at the viewing globe they see how much damage that poison cactus has already caused, so Kimberly makes the decision to call

"its Morphing time"

Tammy holds her Dragon Morpher up and shouts

"Dragonzord"

Zack holds his Morpher up and shouts

"Mastodon"

Kimberly holds her morpher up and shouts

"pterodactyl"

Billy holds his morpher up and shouts

"triceratops"

Trinni held her morpher up and shouted

"saber-toothed Tiger"

And Jason held his morpher up and shouted

"tyrannosaurus"

As they all hit lower angel grove they choose to split up Zack and Kimberly take on one set of putties, Billy and Trinni take on the second set of putties , then Jason and Tammy take on the final set of putties, and that was just to get to poison cactus let alone defeat him.

Rita makes her monster grow just to make the Rangers bring out their zords to defeat poison cactus, as the fight continues the Ranges and their zords hit the monster and weakened it down so Titanis and the Megazord could join forces with the Dragonzord to form the mighty Ultrazord to finish the job.

As the ranger's teleported back to the command centre Alpha and Zordon congratulated them on their victory the rangers are now one up on Rita.

Back at Rita's palace Rita is blaming everyone but her self she is even blaming Scorpina even though she is the one that made the mistake of making poison cactus grow which made it easily defeated, Scorpina turned to Rita and said

"This is your fault no-one else's"

The citizens threw a party to say thanks to the power rangers but Bulk and Skull try to take credit for it and they had everyone fooled till the fireworks went off and had thank you power rangers in big letters.


	9. Chapter 9

While the Rangers where protecting the citizens of Angel Grove from the threat of Scorpina and Goldar, Alpha 5 and Zordon where in the basement of the command centre creating a new Ranger who would eventually become the new leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The new Ranger was created from the white light of good, and would be known as the white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the white Ranger would have an enchanted talking sabre called Saba who would help the ranger controlle its Zord the white tiger Zord.

After the fight with Scorpina and Goldar, Zordon called the Rangers and said

"I need you all back at the command centre because I know we are going to lose a Ranger soon but I don't know who or when yet"

So the Rangers teleport back to the command centre and Morph back to their normal selves before Zordon could reveal the new Ranger to the other Rangers

"all the questions will be answered shortly but first I can tell you who the Ranger is we might be about to lose, it might be Tammy because her Zord was always at its strongest when she was evil and with Rita being evil she may be determined to take the green Ranger power back"

Then Jason asks

"Isn't there anything you can do for her Zordon?"

Zordon looks at Jason then Tammy and then Alpha 5 and Says

"There might be in time but that wasn't why I called you in, Alpha if you please do the honours of revealing what we have been working on"

As Alpha lowers down someone dressed in a white Ranger costume Zordon Says

"White Ranger if you please reveal your self and introduce yourself to the team"

Just as the White Ranger unclipped then took off the helmet and put it on the side zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trinni, and Jason where all shocked to see Tommy as the White Ranger but Kimberly had fainted and Tammy looked round and said

"Grow up and act your age Kimberly life was so easy for you because you have a family all I have is I and a few friends if I even have that"

Then Zack said

"You do have friends Tammy"

Then Billy said

"You have us lads"

Then Jason said

"And when ever you need us"

Then Tommy finished it by saying

"Just come and find us or give us a shout and we will be there no matter what time it is give us a call and we will be there"


	10. Chapter 10

The next day in Angel Grove all seems well until Rita sends Bones down to destroy Angel Grove, at this point, Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy where all working out while Tammy, Trinni and Kimberly where talking about going shopping and boys until Zordon called and said

"The world is in danger again can you teleport to the command centre and I will tell you what the latest monster is and what the dangers are of this new monster Rita has sent down"

As the rangers teleported to the command centre they they got told about Bones and all the power he has got and how dangerous he can be to them and the world.

When they look at the viewing globe the see once again the damage that one of Rita's monsters has caused only this time the destruction is worse than the last one, so Tammy decides to shout

"It's Morphing time"

Tommy holds his Morpher up and shouts

"TigerZord"

Tammy holds her Morpher up and shouts

"Dragonzord"

Zack holds his Morpher up and shouts

"Mastodon"

Kimberly holds her Morpher up and shouts

"Pterodactyl"

Billy holds his Morpher up and shouts

"Triceratops"

Trinni holds her Morpher up and shouts

"Saber-toothed tiger"

And Jason holds his Morpher up and shouts

"Tyrannosaurus"

Once again they are automatically teleported to the location where Bones is stood but as normal he didn't come alone he had a squad of putties with him along with Goldar this fight may be tougher than they think.

As the Rangers fight the Putties and Goldar, Goldar gets knocked down and with his fear of defeat he turns round and says

"Till the next time rangers"

With that Goldar and the putties vanished and left Bones to fight and take out the Rangers, as Tammy looks round she sees that Bones has moved her and Trinni to a new Dimension where Bones was stronger than the Rangers, the next two Rangers to enter the new dimension was Billy and Zack they where as confused as Tammy and Trinni where, after that it was Tommy and Kimberly and the last one was Jason, all of the rangers where in the new dimension they all where as confused as each other but then Tommy realized that Tammy had been seriously injured and he tried to contact Zordon with no luck, as he realized the only way of getting out of this new dimension was to get Bones' head and throwing it into the larva, while the other do this they all end up back on earth and the first thing they do is get to the command centre and find out how Tammy was hurt, Zordon told Tommy and Zack to get Tammy to the Hospital cause she could die from the injury she had received as she Morphed into the green Ranger.


	11. Chapter 11

While Tammy was resting in hospital Rita knew the time to get the green Ranger back to evil again was now because Tammy wouldn't have enough strength to fight the spell off, but all that back fired for an hour cause just as she was about to command Scorpina to get Tammy, Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy turned up at the hospital to see if Tammy was ok so as they sat down Jason said

"Hey Tammy how are you feeling?"

Then Tammy sat up and replied

"Hey guys yeah I'm feeling good youse"

Then Zack said

"Well you look like you want to get out of here is it that boring in here"

Then Tammy said

"Yeah mad there is nothing to do I just wish I was well enough to hang out with you guys again"

So Billy said

"well once Tommy has finished talking to the doctor we will find out how much longer you have to stay in here, Alpha and Zordon are both hoping it wont be for long because they are both missing you"

So Tammy said

"I really hope I can get out of here today because I just want to get back to my life I have already wasted three days"

Then Tommy come in and said

"Good news Tammy you will be out of here in three days then you can start helping us out again but right now guys we got to go back to school again see you soon Tam"

Just as Tammy waved she laid herself back down and started to cry because she know that Tommy was her guy the one she has been looking for, for a long time.

As the Rangers left to go back to school Rita commanded Scorpina to kidnap Tammy and bring her back to the palace so as Scorpina went to the hospital she grabbed Tammy and took her back to the palace where Rita put Tammy under her evil spell and gave her the sword of darkness back Rita then said

"Evil green Ranger I want you to go to the command centre and over ride Alpha 5 and get him to lure the six Rangers in to a trap now Morph my evil green Ranger and Destroy the Power Rangers"

So Tammy Morphed and said before she left

"I will do whatever you wish Empress Rita soon there will be no more Power Rangers"

As Tammy landed in the command centre she put the over ride programme into Alpha's system and said

"Alpha call the Power Rangers in and say it's an emergency"

As Alpha started tapping for the Rangers Zordon said

"Alpha don't this is Rita's doing she has Tammy under her spell you will be leading the Rangers into a trap they will be destroyed"


	12. Chapter 12

While Alpha continues to contact the Rangers he says as they answer

"Rangers I need you it's an emergency please teleport to the command centre right away"

But Zordon was shouting in the background

"Rangers don't it's a trap Tammy is under Rita's spell again if you come back now you will all be destroyed"

Then Jason said

"Oh no Rita has Tammy again"

Then Trinni said

"Well we didn't need her any way"

Then Kimberly said

"We didn't need her zord either leave her as evil"

Then tommy said

"Tammy is the best Green Ranger and if it wasn't for her and the DragonZord we wouldn't be able to form the UltraZord now let's go and save Tammy"

With that Zack shouts

"It's morphing time"

But as they grabbed their Morphers and shouted their Zords names nothing happened they didn't even Morph into their costumes.

All but two of the Rangers teleported back to the command centre to see what the emergency was but they ended up being caught and tied up by Tammy but she didn't realise that the way she had done Zack and Billy wasn't tight enough so they easily broke out of it and released Kimberly and Trinni then they teleported back to where Tommy and Jason where and Billy said

"It's Tammy she is evil again and from what I am guessing the only way to bring her back is by destroying the sword of like we had to last time to bring her back to us again"

Then Jason said

"the last time this happened I destroyed the sword of darkness I can't do it this time she will be expecting me to do it Tommy why don't you do it this time she won't be expecting you to bring her out from under Rita's spell"

Then Tommy said

"I will do it we need our Green Ranger back she was always there for us when we needed her and when she needs us most we need to be there for her and she needs us most now we need to save our Tammy I need to save out Tam"


	13. Chapter 13

While Billy was reprogramming Alpha and fixing the Morphing problem Tommy was thinking of a plan to Bring Tammy back to where she belonged and to keep her safe from Rita's evil charms so that Rita couldn't turn her against the Rangers again.

Just as Billy got Alpha back up and Running again Tommy said

"I have a plan I know how to get Tammy back"

Then Jason said

"how what's the idea Tommy cause we really need our Tammy back well us lads want her back but the girls don't"

So tommy explained

"firstly Trinni and Kimberly you two are going to have to accept Tammy cause she is a Ranger for life now and secondly the plan is to draw Tammy out to the beach which means Zack you are going to surrender yourself while us Rangers mainly me will be waiting for her to show for the fight"

With that all the Rangers head to the beach but before Zack runs out Kimberly and Trinni say

"why do we have to bring Tammy back for"


	14. Chapter 14

Just as Zack was about to run out Tammy appeared at the beach so Tommy pulled Zack back and ran out and punched her but before he could hit her again she jumped up to her feet and hit him but then it came down to a full on fight between Tommy and Tammy between two best friends who never wanted to hurt each other but this time Tommy knew he had no other choice he wanted Tammy back on the good side with him where she belonged.

Watching from behind the rocks was the other five Rangers hoping that Tammy was coming back well three of them where any way. As the fight continues Tommy manages to knock the sword of Darkness out of Tammy's hand and he also managed to destroy it and once Again Tammy was back on to the good side again and Tommy, Jason, Billy and Zack all had their best friend back but the best thing was Tammy was back with her one true love again.

Back at the youth centre Tammy was practicing her Gymnastics when Tommy was walking through just as Tammy was doing a back flip as she landed she stumbled backwards and landed in Tommy's arms then she got up and said

"Sorry Tommy I didn't see you there"

So Tommy said

"Don't worry about it everyone falls for me"

Then Tammy replies

"Oww my big strong hero"

So Tommy said

"I know I always cute and sexy"

As Tammy carries on doing her gymnastics Tommy walks up to Jason, Zack and Billy and says

"look at Tam she seems to beck to her normal self again"

Then Billy says

"yeah she is do you like her or something Tommy"

And Tommy replies

"yeah I do but I don't want to ask her in case she don't like me"

After Tommy said that Tammy done a back flip and landed it while facing Tommy and she smiled at him then carried on then Zack said

"Tommy its obvious she likes you look at the smile she gives you"

Then Tommy said

"I don't know guys what should I do"

So Jason said

"stop talking about it and go ask her Tommy you wont know till you ask"

So after the talk with the lads Tommy walks to Tammy as she is having a break and asks her

"Tammy I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me"

While Tammy was looking around Tommy said

"Tammy"  
Then Tammy answered

"yes I will Tommy, I couldn't make it to easy for you know could I"

After Tammy said yes Tommy and Tammy shared their first kiss and that make Kimberly and Trinni hate Tammy more after they seen her kissing Tommy.


	15. Chapter 15

When she was captured by Rita the material that encased Tammy was actually some magic wax, which was linked to her Morphing Powers. By Turning the wax into a Green candle, Rita was able to ensure that as the candle burned her powers slowly fade away, and when the candle burnt out she would reclaim her powers for evil. As the candle would burn faster if Tammy was in its vicinity, so Rita commanded Goldar to kidnap Tammy and bring her to the Dark Dimension where the candle would be kept. So Goldar kidnapped Tammy and brought her to the Dark Dimension, however Tammy was able to grab Goldar's sword during their fight and sent herself back to earth, Rita responded by sending a shape shifting cyclops monster after the Rangers. While the other Rangers went to retrieve the candle, Tammy decided to fight the monster alone while Tommy went into Rita's Dark Dimension to stop the candle from burning but was unable to do so due to Goldar's intervention. With Tammy using all her strength to fight the Cyclops monster, Jason and the Rangers had to return to help her, but the green candle quickly burned out. Before all was lost Zordon told Tammy to give her power coin to another ranger with a stronger link to the Morphing grid to prevent Rita from getting it powers, Tammy chose to pass her Dragon coin to Jason. The Red Ranger could now draw upon the remnants of the Green Ranger Powers to use the Dragon shield in battle and the Dragon Dagger to summon the DragonZord.

Tammy Said her goodbyes to the team but they assured Tammy that she'd always be a Power Ranger in spirit. Tammy assured Tommy that it wasn't his fault for not retrieving the green candle as he tried his best to. Even though Tammy was no longer the Green Ranger she still managed to stay friends with the rest of the Rangers and maintained her relationship with Tommy.


	16. Chapter 16

While Tammy was sleeping one night she had dream that she was out with Tommy and an image of herself had popped up telling her that this could be the end of her as the green ranger and we don't have much time much time to stop the power from fading you need to get to Zordon as soon as possible so he can stop the green ranger from fading.

The next morning both Tammy and Tommy woke up but Tommy knew that Tammy was upset about something but he didn't know what it was every time he tried to talk to her about it she changed the subject to something completely different eventually Tommy said

"Tammy whats up babe whats bothering you whats upsetting you"

So Tammy replied

"its nothing babe just a dream I had last night"

Then Tommy said

"what about cause by the looks of it the dream has upset you"

So Tammy said

"the dream was that we went out and an image of myself popped up and said that this could be the end of me as the green ranger and that I don't have much time to stop the power from fading and that I need to get to Zordon as soon as possible so he can stop my power from fading but what can I do Tommy"

Then Tommy said

"we have to get you to Zordon to see what he can do babe"


	17. Chapter 17

Tammy and Tommy both got dressed and teleported to the command centre where Zordon was already waiting for their arrival that's when Tommy said

"Zordon we need your help Tammy had a dream that told her this could be the end of her as the Green Ranger and that she don't have much ttime to stop her power from fading and that she needed to get to you as soon as possible so you can stop her from losing the Green Ranger Zordon is there anything you can do for her"

So Zordon said to Tammy after the other Rangers arrived at the command centre

"yes there is something I can do but first thing there is a new monster that Rita has sent down it's name is snizzard I need the rest of you Rangers to morph and save the world"

Then all the Rangers looked at Tammy and she said

"Go i'll watch from here and Tommy stay Safe babe"

That's when the Rangers teleported to the location where snizzard was then Zordon Said to Tammy

"the only way I can stop your power fading and stop you being the weak DragonZord is for you to give me your coin for three days then I'll teleport you in to the basement of the command centre and deal with you this is the only way to stop your power from fading and make you and the DragonZord back to the Strongest but for three Days you will be living your normal life again"

And Tammy said

"Thanks Zordon I will go to a cabin in the mountains that I inherrated from my family when they died I go there sometimes to think or when something's bothering me"

After Tammy finished speaking the Rangers came back to the command centre and Jason and Tommy both noticed that Tammy was upset and Jason said

"Tam what's up why are you crying for what's happened and where's your power coin"

So Tammy said

"look guys I have to leave you so Zordon can find away of keeping me as the Green Ranger to make me and the DragonZord strong again"

Then Tommy said

"what no but if this is the only way I will always be here waiting for you Tam because I love you"

Then Jason said

"Tammy go to the youth centre and we will meet you there ok"

So with that Tammy and the Rangers teleported to the youth centre where everyone was waiting for Tammy to arrive and they all shouted

"goodbye for now Tammy we will all miss you"

Then Earnie said

"can I have everyone's attention there a group of people waiting here cause they heard about Tammy leaving for a while please welcome to the stage here for one night only Nickleback"

So Tammy was dancing and singing along with the band and having fun with three lads and her boyfriend when all of a sudden the music stopped and the lead singer of the band said

" Tammy one of your team phoned us this morning and said that you where leaving for a while and that you loved listening to us he also said that you loved two of our songs he is one now lullaby and just for you Tammy I will always dedicate these two songs to you first song is lullaby and the second one is song on fire I hope you like it Tammy and good luck"

As Tammy was having fun she turned to Jason and said

"Jason you didn't have to do all this for me I am just a girl that Kimberly and Trinni don't like"

Then Jason said

"Tammy you are the best person for Tommy and don't worry About them two Kimberly and is just jealous cause you and Tommy love each other and Trinni hates you because you beat Kimberly in gymnastics"

With that the night had ended and Tammy went home and packed up a few things like enough clothes and a photo of her and Tommy snuggled into each other and a photo of her and the team with the Zords stood behind them.


End file.
